The Past Changes Us
by gurlfan1
Summary: After being assigned to work on a project in their English class, Kurt and Blaine realize they might have feelings for each other, but their different lives kept them apart. Seven years later (and drastic changes later), will they finally have their chance, or will their past define who they are? Nerd!Blaine turns Badboy!Blaine / Cheerio!Kurt turns ConfidentMeetsShy!Kurt. AU.
1. Chapter 1

After removing his glasses, Blaine set them on the edge of the sink before moving to wipe the ice chips from his eyes. The burning only barely noticeable now that the slushie ritual has turned to twice a week, his eyes were used to it. After splashing his face once more with water, Blaine finally looked at himself in the mirror. At least today it was blue, leaving less of a stain on his skin.

The warning bell sounded and Blaine sighed, shaked his head as he reached in his bag for a new shirt and gel to fix his hair. Late to English yet again.

He hurriedly walked into the classroom, past those who had slushied him that morning. He heard Mrs. Collins make a remark to him about trying to show up on time, but he just sank into his seat trying to be as silent as possible as he rummaged around his backpack for his notebook.

In the front of the class Mrs. Collins was telling them about a partner project they would be starting in regards to the book they would be reading for the next eight weeks. Blaine took a deep breath and turned to look at Tina, who sat next to him smiling. Mrs. Collins decided that was a good time to add that partners were already chosen for them. Blaine groaned and adjusted his glasses, hoping for the best.

"Mr. Anderson, and" Blaine looked up begging his teacher with his eyes for his partner to be Tina, "Mr. Hummel."

Blaine turned pale; Kurt Hummel was the Cheerio sitting across the room from him and was one of the leads in the slushie ritual. Blaine felt Tina's hand on his shoulder as he slowly turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt was rolling his eyes and whispering with Quinn and Santana and was obviously annoyed at Mrs. Collins' choice for his partner. Blaine quickly looked away and began writing in his notebook, involuntarily shrinking down in his chair even more.

* * *

"Oh my god, Kurt. How are you going to stand having to work with that dweeb for the next few weeks? Poor you." Santana whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the front of the room. He chanced a glance toward Blaine. He really wished he hadn't. Poor Blaine looked shaken and was taking notes on…nothing? Kurt tried to hear what Mrs. Collins was saying, but she was arguing with Puck about why he had to work with Lauren even though they just broke up. Why was Blaine taking notes on this?

"Maybe we can give him an extra slushie this week to remind him of his place; that this project partnership doesn't make him one of us." Quinn laughed behind Kurt. Kurt responded with a half laugh.

"I'll think about it. I am stuck with him after all." Kurt did sort of feel bad for targeting Blaine. Kurt had received the same treatment before he became a Cheerio sophomore year.

Kurt tried to focus on the lecture about what their project would entail, but his mind was racing. Finally the bell rang. Usually Kurt was first out the door, but his mind wasn't aware the end of class was coming so he had yet to pack up his belongings. As he was putting his notebook away, a folded piece of paper found it's way on his desk. He looked up quickly enough to see Blaine walking out the door, head hung low.

Kurt's brows furrowed as he opened the note.

_My name is Blaine Anderson._

_My phone number is 555-0154, you may call or text to set up a day to work on the project._

_I am free almost every weekday after 4 (I have Glee practice), and most weekends._

_I'm sorry you are stuck with me._

Kurt read the note again. The only thing that stuck out was the apology. Shouldn't Kurt be the one to apologize? He quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and headed into the hallway only to be greeted by many students saying hi as he passed them. Kurt dutifully smiled back, but his mind was not in it.

* * *

Blaine set his lunch tray down and sunk onto the bench between Sam and Tina.

"Hey Blaine, I hear you're stuck with Kurt Hummel for the English project? That sucks man." Sam said.

"I will make the best of it. I'm just kind of nervous." Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses and looked down at his food, hoping his friends would drop it so he wouldn't have to talk about his misfortune anymore.

"Are you guys going to have to work outside of school?" Tina asked.

"I think so."

"Well, I can be like a chaperone if you would like!" Tina said, in hopes of making him feel better.

"No, thanks, I think I'll do this one alone." Blaine sighed.

He suddenly felt Sam tense next to him; he looked up at the blonde who was gesturing with his eyes toward the entrance to the cafeteria. Blaine turned enough to see a Cheerio uniform in the middle of the doorway. He just shrugged and turned back to his food.

"Sam, would you stop staring at him? He already hates us enough; I don't need him knowing we talk about the situation behind his back."

"I bet he'd love knowing we talk about him." Rachel piped up. Blaine rolled his eyes.

As Blaine went to grab his fork again, he saw a flash of red walk by and suddenly a note was dropped on the table. Blaine turned to look at Kurt as he continued walking to sit with the jocks and cheerios.

Blaine reached for the note and opened it slowly, blushing ever so slightly.

_Hello Blaine, I am Kurt Hummel._

_My phone number is 111-6363_

_I am free after 5 on Monday through Thursdays, and Saturday and Sunday I can try to be free as much as needed. I can't do Fridays as those are game days and I will be cheering at those games, obviously. Let's set up a time this week to decide how we want to split this project up._

_I'm sorry too._

Though most of the note was written in ridiculously neat handwriting, the last line was thrown down as if he was in a hurry to write it, or as though he worried he would be discovered writing it. But what was he sorry for? The times he slushied Blaine? The fact they were partners? That they would have to spend time together working on this stupid project?

"What does it say?" Sam leaned over, trying to read the note. Blaine quickly folded it up and placed it in his pocket.

"Just his contact information so we can discuss how to split up the project."

"I don't like this; did you try and talk to Mrs. Collins about switching partners? I wouldn't stand for it. He is a bully and-"

"Shut up, Rachel. You are making things worse." Mercedes cut Rachel off. "Plus here comes your boyfriend, wouldn't want him hearing you talk smack about his step-brother, now would we?"

Rachel shook her head slightly and smiled up at Finn who looked like he had a headache, on top of his usual lost look.

"Stupid history test. Wait, why did everyone stop talking? Did I do something? Blaine are you okay?" Finn was more observant than people gave him credit.

"Fine." Blaine replied to his food.

The club continued their usual lunchtime banter. Blaine tuned them out today, though. He chanced a glance to Kurt who was talking animatedly at Santana. That's when he saw it. Kurt chanced the quickest of glances to Blaine. The slight eye contact made Blaine feel like he couldn't look away. Kurt had blue eyes? Since when? Kurt kept stealing glances, but Blaine just couldn't look away.

The bell rang. Blaine adjusted his glasses and stood. He and Rachel headed towards their Spanish class, but his mind was stuck in the lunchroom with Kurt.

**A/N I don't own Glee, obviously. Second, please review! I need to know what is working and what isn't so y'all can enjoy it! :) xoxo**

**UPDATED 11/6: Thank you for the reviews! My gramatical errors in this chapter have been fixed! Also, I received a Guest question regarding how often I will be updating: Expect at least one chapter every weekend. I have a few written out, but will be reviewing and editing based on responses and how the story continues (i.e what changes happen between outline and finished chapter). So far so good! Don't forget to review and spread the word if you like the story! :) xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was absolutely exhausted. Cheerio practice that day was extra hard because they had to do extra lifts and Kurt simply didn't have the arm strength for three straight hours of lifting girls above his head. As Kurt dug in his jacket pocket for his keys his hand reached his phone. He pulled it out to see a new text message lighting his screen.

**FROM BLAINE: Got your note. Tomorrow at my place around 6? We can get started on the project.**

Kurt sighed. Yes, it would be another long day tomorrow, but he had to get working on this project.

**TO BLAINE: That's fine. Send me directions to your house.**

Kurt arrived home and tried to read as much of the book as he could. His eyelids were so heavy. He walked to the bathroom to start his daily moisturizing routine when he heard Rachel's shrill voice coming from the living room.

"But Finn, can't you just tell him to be nicer to Blaine? He is scared Kurt will try to pull something while they are working together."

"Rach, I keep the two worlds separate. You know that. Blaine's a good dude, but let's just see what happens."

Kurt finished walking to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Of course Blaine would think he was going to pull something. Kurt was going to have to fix this. Now.

The next morning Kurt was trying to decide the route to take for his post-Cheerio practice attire. He would be wearing this to Blaine's house and very few people had seen Kurt in anything but his Cheerio uniform in two years. The thought of going to Blaine's after practice sent butterflies to Kurt's stomach, but he just passed it off as the fact the poor Blaine was expecting a rude version Kurt to show up. Kurt thought about this for a minute. Maybe he could let Blaine see who he truly was.

Kurt just shook his head, packed his bag and headed upstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Blaine walked into his house around 5:45 that evening. He had stayed out late getting coffee with Tina and Mercedes to celebrate Blaine's solo in Glee. The day had also passed without a slushie, much to Blaine's surprise. He had expected one today as a reminder that he and Kurt were NOT friends. Blaine laughed to himself, as if he could forget.

At 6 right on the doorbell rang. Blaine bounded down the stairs and took a deep breath before opening the door. Once he had the door open though, he lost that last breath. Kurt was standing in front of him in skinny jeans and a grey cardigan with a white button-up poking out. Kurt's smile faltered and Blaine noticed. But Blaine couldn't stop staring, nor could he bring himself to speak. He adjusted his glasses and stepped back to allow Kurt to enter.

"Hello, Blaine. I'm Kurt." Kurt held out his hand. "I know we met by note, but I wanted to properly introduce myself as well."

"Uh, hi, Kurt. Come in." Blaine shook Kurt's hand and blushed ever so slightly.

They walked to Blaine's room where Blaine had already set out his book and question sheet.

"So, I, uh, guess our first assignment is this 'Getting to Know You' sheet we need to answer. I already filled mine out about me and you can fill yours out and give it to me whenever. I just figured we could save the time and energy then." Blaine was looking at the ground as he said this. He quickly held out the paper to Kurt.

"Oh, I figured we would do that together and actually try to get to know each other."

Blaine looked at Kurt expecting to see laughter in the other boy's eyes. But all he saw was a blue ocean of sincerity.

"Okay." Blaine said reluctantly.

The duo spent the next hour getting through the sheet and finding, to both of their surprise, that they actually had some things in common. It was a very awkward hour, even with the commonalities. As soon as they were done they split up the chapter questions.

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine stood and adjusted his glasses. Kurt saw in Blaine's hazel eyes that Blaine was in deep thought. Blaine began stacking his books on his desk. Kurt began to pack his bag with his book and notebook. Blaine finally turned to face Kurt, but his eyes were still on the ground.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Collins assigned us as partners. I know I'm not the ideal partner. But, please don't worry; I'll stay away at school so no one has to know besides our class that we are working together."

Kurt felt his heart split. He didn't know why Blaine's apology hurt so badly. He knew he should say something, but couldn't form any words. Kurt just sat there looking at Blaine. After a few minutes, Blaine finally looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but almost immediately closed it. He thought for a moment longer.

"Blaine, why don't we meet up again on Thursday to continue working on this. It will give us time to read and gather some thoughts. Let's say, 6 like we met today?"

Blaine's brows knitted together, but he nodded his head. Kurt tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote directions to his house. Blaine walked Kurt to the front door and Kurt had to resist hugging the boy next to him. He chose to just smile and walk to his car.

The next day, Kurt walked into school with a large smile on his face. English was first today. Quinn stopped him in his tracks and put a cold cup in his hand. Kurt looked down at the slushie. His mind immediately went to Blaine. Sweet Blaine, who was about to get a slushie to the face. As they walked down the hallway, Kurt's mind raced faster trying to think how to stop this. But all too soon they were standing in front of Blaine. The boys locked eyes. Kurt could see the fear and sadness mixed with realization in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes as the first slushie, Kurt's slushie, hit.

On Thursday evening, Kurt sat in his living room half-watching football with Burt waiting for the doorbell to ring. Burt sensed Kurt's unease but didn't say anything. At 11pm Kurt finally gave up with a heavy sigh and went to his room. Blaine didn't show up. Kurt knew he didn't care about the project so much as he actually missed Blaine's company. Kurt hated that he felt this way, but hated Blaine more for not showing up.

* * *

On Friday morning, Blaine was putting his books in his locker, waiting for the slushie parade to come by. It was Friday after all. Then he saw the flash of red, he braced himself for the cold smack, but it never came. His locker slammed shut and he opened his eyes to a very angry looking Kurt. Blaine adjusted his glasses and the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Where were you last night? We had a project to work on." Kurt demanded.

"Um, I'm sorry but, um, I don't really have a good excuse. I just kind of, um, didn't feel comfortable coming to your place. A-a-after Wednesday I mean."

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes came to realization. Kurt then narrowed his eyes.

"Well, come over tomorrow so we can work on the damn project. Let's do afternoon. 2pm my place."

"Well, I, uh, actually thought of another idea. I could do the work. You can put your name on it. I really don't care." Blaine swallowed and looked at the ground.

"That's not how a partner project works, Blaine. Come over tomorrow."

Blaine looked up to see Kurt making his way through the crowded hallway. Blaine stayed rooted to the spot, his mind confused as to what to do.

On Saturday afternoon Finn opened the door to Kurt's house. His face got even more confused than usual.

"Dude, Blaine, I think you have the wrong house. Tina lives the next street over man." Finn began to shut the door when Blaine spoke up.

"Actually Finn, I'm here for Kurt. We are working on an English project together."

"OH! Right dude, my bad. Come on in. Kurt's room is downstairs."

Blaine nodded and adjusted his glasses as he made his way down the steps.

* * *

Kurt was in the middle of a yoga routine when he heard footsteps on the stairs. His head popped up quickly to see Blaine's shoes descending the stairs. Kurt quickly turned off the music and rolled up his yoga mat.

"Well, hello Blaine. Good of you to make it." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine politely half-smiled back.

"Hi Kurt."

They spent the next couple hours working diligently through the questions for the first two chapters. As they were working, Kurt slowly realized he had become hyper-sensitive to Blaine's every move. From something as simple as adjusting his glasses, to the way Blaine carefully held out papers for Kurt to look over and slightly smiling politely when Kurt handed him a paper he was finished with. Mostly he noticed how nervous Blaine was.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

Blaine looked up startled. But he adjusted his glasses and nodded. This time he kept Kurt's eye contact. This surprised Kurt.

"Well, you just seem a little nervous and all we are doing is working on a project. I'm not trying to pry, but what's wrong?"

Blaine visibly shrunk in the spot. This made Kurt feel bad for even trying to make Blaine comfortable because it obviously made the feeling worse.

"Well, uh, last time we worked together it went sort of well."

Kurt waited for more, but nothing came.

"Yes it did. What's wrong now? I would have thought we would be more comfortable now that our first encounter was over with? I know we don't usually spend time together but, I don't know, I thought we got along alright."

Blaine shifted in his seat and looked at his knees.

"Well, I guess I sort of hoped that maybe us working together would, uh, stop the slushies. I told you yesterday that's why I didn't show up on Thursday, I figured you'd know I don't feel comfortable around you. I promise I'll stay out of your way at school. I mean, I understand if you don't want to stop attacking me. I just sometimes feel like a human target. Is it even possible, or am I holding false hope?"

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt was silent a second too long and Blaine nodded as he grabbed his things to leave.

Monday morning Kurt was exhausted. He hadn't slept very well after his discussion with Blaine. He felt rotten, yes he knew what he did wasn't nice and he should stop, but he never thought he would hear it straight from Blaine.

Kurt walked into school and was immediately stopped by Quinn who handed him his slushie. Kurt sighed and knew this was his opportunity to do something right. He took his cup and threw it into the garbage can. Quinn looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Quinn, Blaine is my partner for the English project. We need to hold off on the slushie ritual. I need him to be on my side so I can get a decent grade on the project."

Quinn looked at Kurt in disbelief.

"Fine. You don't have to participate." She turned to Santana and Brittany "Let's go ladies."

Kurt watched as the three made their way down the hall, realization hitting him. They were going to do it without him. He raced through the hall and luckily made it to Blaine before the girls did.

"Blaine, walk away."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Kurt sighed heavily.

"The girls didn't listen to me, they are coming; now, you need to walk away or get a slushie to the face."

Blaine just blinked at Kurt and looked over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt began to get frustrated. Blaine had told him to stop the slushies and yet he wasn't moving. Blaine was still staring over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt heard a scream; he turned to see the girls slushie Jacob Ben Israel. Quinn walked to Kurt.

"Hope you're happy Kurt." Quinn turned to Blaine "Enjoy your break, dweeb."

Quinn grabs Kurt's arm and the two walked down the hall. Kurt looked back to see Blaine staring at the ground adjusting his glasses. Kurt smiled.

**A/N: I wanted to do one more chapter tonight so everyone can get a decent feel for my writing and give me some good feedback. I will mostly be posting on weekends as my weeks are quite hectic. Who knows what the future brings though. :) I don't own Glee or it's characters. PLEASE REVIEW! (YES GOOD AND BAD). Thank you to those who wrote a review to the last chapter! You are too kind! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine walked into English, on time for once, past Kurt and his friends and sank into his chair next to Tina. He was vaguely aware that Tina said something to him, but his brain was focused on what had happened in the hallway. Kurt had tried to protect him. Kurt risked his social status to talk with him in a relatively kind way. Why would Kurt do this? More importantly, what did Kurt's friends think now that Kurt had stood up for Blaine?

The lesson began and Blaine still couldn't focus. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. That startled Blaine, no one ever texted him during school. He looked at Mrs. Collins who was droning on about their book and slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. His eyebrows knitted together at the name on his screen. He looked toward Kurt, whose head was facing forward but eyes were locked on Blaine. Blaine adjusted his glasses and opened the text message.

**FROM KURT: Come over tomorrow to work on the project? 6pm? :)**

Blaine shifted in his seat and thought again about what Kurt had done for him. His eyes then zeroed in on the smiley face. What was that about?

**TO KURT: Yes. That's fine.**

Blaine thought for a moment about adding some sort of facial expression back, but decided against it. They weren't friends after all.

At lunch the next day, Blaine sat with his friends in the Glee Club and had a perfect view of the Jocks/Cheerios table. Kurt wasn't present at the table yet.

"I think Mr. Schue really needs to update his playlist, and lessons. They just keep repeating themselves. It's annoying." Mercedes complained.

"Even though it's predictable I think we will miss it next year once we've graduated." Tina chimed in.

"I could use some more Top 40 to choose from." Blaine said, to no one's surprise.

"Dude, I don't-" Finn had begun a sentence but Blaine didn't hear him finish it. Kurt had just joined the Jocks/Cheerios table. Blaine tried to keep his eyes away, but something about Kurt kept pulling him in. He saw Kurt flicker his eyes to Blaine every few seconds as well. Blaine could feel the blush rising on his cheeks, and he adjusted his glasses.

"BLAINE!" Rachel screeched at him. This got his attention.

"I'm sorry, I kind of checked out for a minute. What did I miss?"

Mercedes chuckled next to him. "Apparently not Kurt Hummel's entrance to the cafeteria."

Blaine blushed even deeper and quickly looked to Finn, who was too busy trying to tie his shoe to notice they were talking about his step-brother.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He is my partner in English. That's all."

"Alright Blaine, whatever you say." Tina smiled at him.

Blaine could not be happier when the bell rang ten minutes later when he was still trying to divert his friends' accusations.

That evening, Blaine checked his freshly gelled hair in his car mirror before heading up to Kurt's front door. After the second knock the door swung open. Before him stood the man Blaine could only presume to be Kurt's father.

"Oh, h-hi Mr. Hummel. I'm Bl-"

"Blaine, yes Kurt told me to be expecting a visitor named Blaine." Burt held out his hand. "Name's Burt, kid. You're in that singing club with Finn too, right?"

Blaine nodded and shook Burt's hand. "Hello Burt. Thank you for allowing me to come over and work with your son this evening."

Burt stepped aside to allow Blaine inside.

"No problem, just no funny business. I'll be sitting right there on the couch. I'll know." Burt said as he pointed to the couch located outside the door to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine blushed a horrendous shade of red before adjusting his glasses and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Kurt laughed silently as he heard Blaine begin to descend the stairs. Poor Blaine, Burt must have ruined his night.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt said and cringed a little at how enthusiastic that sounded.

Blaine got wide eyed and looked around.

"H-hi Kurt."

They spread out their papers and began discussing the book. They worked for an hour and Blaine seemed to be looking around more than usual. Kurt finally began to follow his gaze as he looked at each new spot.

The dresser, Kurt's closet, the stairs, Kurt's hands, the pillow next to Blaine, the floor, Kurt's laptop, Kurt's cellphone, back to the stairs.

It made no sense to Kurt. What was Blaine looking for? Their work pace slowed dramatically while they were both looking around, so Kurt decided it was time to sort this out.

"Blaine, what are you looking for?"

Kurt watched as Blaine immediately focused his gaze on his lap.

"Seriously, Blaine. OH! Are you, like, thirsty or something? I could get you something to drink. Sometimes I'm such a bad host! Dad's going to kill me."

Kurt began to stand. Blaine kept his eyes down on his lap, but ever so slightly shook his head; Kurt saw the movement and stopped moving mid-stance. Blaine adjusted his glasses. Kurt had to smile at this; he knew something interesting was coming. Kurt sat back down and waited for Blaine to speak.

"Well, I know you helped me yesterday after we talked on Saturday, and I'm thankful. But, the thing is, I'm still nervous. I s-still think something's coming. People don't just give up this easily. So I figured that if it wasn't going to happen at school, it would happen while we were w-working together."

Blaine still avoided Kurt's gaze. Kurt sighed. He truly felt bad for what he did to Blaine, but Blaine didn't know that he had to do it to keep his place in the social structure.

"Blaine, trust me. It's not going to happen. I won't-"

"Maybe not from you, but what about your friends? And, what happens when they get down on you for being nice to me? At least for you standing up for me?"

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt sensed that Blaine hadn't meant to outburst like that. Kurt frowned a little. Though Blaine had a point, he had no right to judge Kurt so quickly. Kurt had been nothing but nice to Blaine the past few days.

"Okay, Blaine. You don't know me, okay? You need to fucking relax. I did something nice for you, and I won't give in to my friends that easily. I'm my own damn person. I'm sorry for what happened before, but now things are different."

Kurt watched as Blaine opened his mouth to say something, pause, and his eyebrows knit together as he closed his mouth. Kurt stared at Blaine as Blaine stared at his knees. Finally Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry I judged you. We are just from very different groups of people and I presumed the worst of you. That wasn't nice." Blaine adjusted his glasses and looked down again as he finished his apology.

Kurt sighed heavily. He didn't know why he could just so easily forgive Blaine, but he couldn't stay mad at him if he tried.

"It's fine. I probably deserved it. Let's put it behind us." Kurt picked up the paper he had been working on and held it to Blaine. "Here check out these answers and let me know what you think."

As Blaine took the paper from Kurt's grasp their fingers brushed, and suddenly Kurt had the intense pull to hold Blaine's hand. He settled for folding his hands together in his lap. He watched Blaine's hands as he worked and silently wondered what it would be like to wind his fingers with the boy's across from him. Kurt felt himself begin to harden at the thought of what else Blaine's hands would be great for. He quickly turned to his stomach to conceal his bulge as Blaine read over his paper.

* * *

Blaine had felt the brush of Kurt's fingers against his as well. This messed up his brain too much. He could hardly focus on the paper in front of him. He could feel Kurt's gaze on him. He flicked his eyes to Kurt, only to see him lying on his stomach, biting his pen thoughtfully while waiting for Blaine to remark on his work. This caused Blaine to lose all focus on the task at hand and focus only on not allowing his body to show what his mind was thinking about. Blaine had to remind himself who he was sitting across from. This was Kurt Hummel, the most popular kid in school. Blaine didn't stand a chance.

After a few moments Blaine finally got his focus back, only to be interrupted by Kurt's sigh. Blaine adjusted his glasses and made a note in the margin of the paper. Blaine finally looked at Kurt again.

"Here" Blaine said pointing at the place he had made the margin note, "I think we should add more about symbolism. Would that be okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Do you want to take a break and just like, I don't know, talk or something?"

Kurt wanted to have a normal conversation with Blaine? This caused Blaine's heart to skip a beat. This also reminded Blaine that he shouldn't get too excited; Kurt was probably just bored with the work and looking for an excuse not to work anymore. Blaine began to stack his things to put in his bag.

"Um, I know this is boring. Let's just end for the night and we can meet again on Sunday? My place this time, 3pm?" Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses and stood up.

Blaine watched as some expression passed on Kurt's face. Disappointment? Blaine mentally slapped himself. No.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for coming over tonight." Kurt said with something off in his tone.

Blaine put this aside as he walked to his car and focused on trying to control the butterflies that were still present in his stomach from spending so much time with Kurt.

Sunday afternoon Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's room discussing the next question on their sheet. Blaine kept getting distracted by every single movement Kurt made. Such as the way Kurt flailed his hands uncontrollably when he was trying to find a word. Or the way Kurt smiled slightly whenever Blaine adjusted his glasses, this confused Blaine but he decided not to ask about it. Finally, Blaine decided he could go for a break.

"Um, Kurt? Did you see _Wicked_ is coming to town next month?" Blaine ventured into territory he knew would get Kurt talking.

"YES! Oh my God, That is my favorite musical ever! How did you know?"

"Um, the first worksheet where we got to know each other. You said so then." Blaine blushed, looking to his knees again.

"Oh, that's right. Well I am so excited about it! I cry every time they perform 'Defying Gravity'!"

That's when he did it. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand lightly in midst of his excitement. This made both boys look down at their hands. Blaine blushed furiously and refused to look at Kurt's face, but Kurt kept on his tangent about _Wicked_ while slowly removing his hand from Blaine's. Blaine took the opportunity to adjust his glasses. He still felt the warmth on his hand from where Kurt's hand had just been.

After a half hour's worth of conversation, the boys focused back on their work. Two hours later Blaine walked Kurt to the front door. Blaine opened the door and Kurt passed by, but almost immediately turned back around. Blaine was extremely confused, then even more shocked as he realized what was happening. Kurt hugged Blaine and let go almost as quick as he had attached himself. Blaine watched as Kurt smiled and walked, hips swaying, to his car.

* * *

That evening, Kurt lay in bed staring at his ceiling. He couldn't get Blaine out of his head. He thought back through the day with a smile on his face. He really enjoyed Blaine's company. He liked the little things Blaine did. He liked the way Blaine adjusted his glasses every few minutes, even though they never changed positions. He liked the way Blaine stammered when he was nervous about what he was about to say. He even liked the way Blaine hardly kept eye contact, this made his eyes that much more special. Strike that, Kurt wished Blaine looked at him more often so he could more easily admire the hazel orbs before him.

Kurt missed Blaine even though they had just parted a few hours before.

Kurt also had the other side of his brain screaming at him to stop thinking like this. What would Quinn or Santana or Brittany say? Brittany would be alright with it, she was a gem. But the other two and the jocks that surrounded them wouldn't be so forgiving. Kurt would probably be kicked off the Cheerios. He would definitely lose his place on the social ladder that he had worked so hard for. Was it worth it?

Kurt thought about looking at those hazel eyes unapologetically and smiling back at Blaine's shy smile. And even more importantly, Kurt really wished to go back to that hug and hold it forever. As awkward as it had been, it was the best part of Kurt's week, if not his entire high school career.

But, was it worth it?

* * *

**A/N: I MIGHT upload another chapter this weekend, no promises. Let's see about the response from this chapter and how much I need to fix on the next one. Please don't forget to review! And spread the word about the story! :) I got a PM asking 'Why is your story rated M, nothing bad happens in it!' Well, as you saw these boys are beginning to feel a pull towards each other. You just have to wait and see. During the HS part of the story it will mainly be language, but after the jump there will be more of a reason for the M rating. Again, I don't own Glee or it's characters. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story. I'm sure having fun writing it! (Sorry about the long A/N) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday at lunch, Kurt sat with his friends but was not listening to them gossip about the oh-so-fantastic parties from the weekend. He was distracted by a certain boy sitting at the Glee Club table who was currently adjusting his glasses. Kurt smiled slightly. He laughed slightly as the blonde guy (Sam? Kurt really needed to pay more attention to names when Finn had people over) tried to mess up Blaine's perfectly gelled hair. Blaine appeared to have a minor heart attack and smiled gratefully at Rachel as she handed over a pink mirror.

Kurt's small daydream was interrupted as he heard Blaine's name come out of Quinn's mouth.

"Wait, what about Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking around quickly.

"That dork needs a fucking stylist and a life coach on how to be a normal human." Rick 'The Stick' said.

"What?" Kurt said, frowning slightly.

"He is a loser and could take some lessons on fitting in." Quinn quipped next to him.

Kurt looked at her. He sighed internally. Poor Blaine.

"He does have friends, though." Kurt tried to sound nonchalant.

"The Glee Club? They are all a bunch of damn losers. Even Finn has fallen off the social ladder, and he was basically the most popular guy in school. No offense Kurt, I know he's your step-brother and all. But, this school would be so much better without them parading around." Santana said.

"Do they have clowns in their parade?" Brittany asked, leaning forward, staring at the Glee Club table with interest. "I think I'd like to watch their parade if they had clowns."

"Yeah, Blaine is a clown. Biggest joke of them all." Azimio replied.

"OH! Can I go ask him to tell me his joke?" Brittany's eyes lit up.

Kurt rolled his eyes. How could they be so rude when they don't even know him?

"No Britt, Santana is kidding." Kurt tried to smile at her; it wasn't her fault after all. "He's actually not that bad. Sure a little awkward, but nice enough."

Santana looked to Kurt in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you've got a hard-on for him Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened and he involuntarily blushed.

"NO! No. I'm just saying he isn't as bad as you make him out to be."

"What about that dumb bitch Rachel Berry?" Quinn changed the subject, clearly annoyed that Kurt wasn't chiming in with his usual remarks.

Kurt quickly looked to Blaine, who had his eyes locked on Kurt. Kurt watched as Blaine blushed and adjusted his glasses. When Kurt didn't look away as he usually did, he saw Blaine's face turn to confusion. Kurt gave him a half-smile that he hoped wouldn't be noticed by either groups of friends. As Blaine began to return the smile, Tina (or whatever her name was from Kurt's English class) tapped Blaine's arm to return his attention to their conversation. Kurt sighed and returned his focus to the chatter around him.

* * *

"Blaine, did I just see what I think I saw?" Tina asked in a hushed tone. Blaine was confused as to why she was being quiet.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Blaine. Kurt just smiled at you. What is going on?" Tina kept throwing Kurt glances, Blaine hoped Kurt didn't notice. He was grateful for Tina's hushed tone so Rachel wouldn't make a big deal out of this in front of Finn.

"Nothing. I think it was just a polite smile because we accidently caught eyes." Blaine blushed. He had been caught staring, but he wasn't going to say so out loud.

"That's not what I saw. You guys were staring at each other with puppy dog eyes." Tina smiled with raised eyebrows.

Blaine blushed even harder, but just shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich. He thought about Tina's comment. Kurt was staring at him too?

Thursday evening the boys sat on Kurt's bed with their notebooks open, but weren't talking about the book. Blaine was starting to feel more comfortable in Kurt's presence. The thing that struck Blaine the most about spending time working on the project with Kurt is how different he was outside of school. He was relaxed and talkative and nice and happy. Blaine wished he could show his friends this side of Kurt. Blaine cherished these moments when they could just sit back and talk about the new Rihanna song that was constantly playing on the radio. It was almost as if they were friends.

There was a knock at Kurt's door. Burt opened the door and came halfway down the stairs.

"Hey boys, dinner is almost done." Burt said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, right. I'll, uh, just pack my things away." Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses.

Blaine watched as Burt looked to Kurt, who smiled and nodded.

"Well, kid, if you want you can stay for dinner. We always have extra food left over. Carole gets mad at the waste."

Blaine looked to Kurt. Kurt smiled broadly at him.

"Come on, Blaine. Stay for dinner. It will be good to have someone who understands what Finn is talking about when he tells his daily progress report on a diva-off between Mercedes and Rachel. I don't think I want to know."

Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled even wider; Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt smiled so big now. He had literally just said he didn't understand the reference Finn would surely make at the dinner table. Blaine just brushed it off.

"Well, alright. I mean if it isn't too much trouble, of course." Blaine said.

"Not at all. Come on up." Burt said before turning to head up the stairs.

Blaine looked to Kurt again. Kurt just smiled and stood. Blaine stared as the other boy stretched his arms overhead. The little patch of skin exposed from his shirt riding up made Blaine's stomach flip-flop. Blaine blushed, adjusted his glasses and stood up. They headed upstairs and joined Finn at the dinner table.

"Dude! You're staying for dinner?" Finn exclaimed as Blaine took the chair next to Kurt, across from Finn.

"Yeah, I-I guess."

"Sweet! Can you believe Mr. Schue is making US judge the diva-off? I can't be honest, Rachel will kill me. I mean don't get me-"

As Finn continued to talk, Blaine had to smile. Kurt had predicted this conversation.

* * *

Kurt laughed when Burt finally cut Finn off from talking about the diva-off. They were all sick of hearing about it. Kurt listened as Burt asked Blaine a few questions about school and his experience in Glee Club. Kurt felt eyes on him. He turned to his right and looked at Carole. She shot him a kind, yet knowing smile. Kurt blushed slightly. She leaned forward, still smiling.

"He's a nice boy, honey. I know right now you guys aren't a couple or anything, but I like him. He makes you happy."

Kurt just smiled in reply.

"Mom! What did you just tell Kurt? No secrets!" Finn blurted and all eyes were on the two of them.

Kurt blushed furiously and looked to Blaine. Blaine just looked back at him and adjusted his glasses. Kurt turned back to Carole, silently begging her to say something.

"Oh, Finn! Let us have a moment here. Not everything is about you, sweetie." Carole smoothly replied as she winked at Kurt.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine returned to Kurt's room. They settled down in their original positions across from each other. They had only just begun to work when Kurt got bored.

"Have you seen the music video for the new Bruno Mars song?" Kurt said in hopes of ending the work for the evening.

Blaine looked up in apparent surprise and simply shook his head as he adjusted his glasses. Kurt rose from his bed and grabbed his laptop. He sat down with his back against his headboard and looked to Blaine expectantly. Blaine just looked at him with a blank expression. Kurt had to smile a little at this. He patted the bed next to him and Blaine blushed but scooted up next to Kurt. As he did, Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's leg resting against his and their sides touching ever so slightly. Kurt took a steadying breath before he pulled up the video, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice his slight blush.

They spent the next couple of hours distracted on Youtube and discussing each of the videos after watching them. Burt eventually poked his head down the stairs and said it was late on a school night and Blaine should probably head home.

Kurt walked Blaine to the front door. They stood on either side of the threshold looking at each other in silence for a moment.

"It was fun tonight. T-talking and everything." Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses.

Kurt smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in a really long time.

"Yeah, it was great. I'll see you tomorrow in English?"

Blaine nodded and turned to leave. Kurt reached out and got hold of Blaine's elbow. Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. Kurt's mind was racing; he finally leaned forward and hooked his arms around Blaine's neck. Just like last time Blaine was slow to respond, but Kurt decided he wouldn't let go so fast. When Blaine tentatively put his arms loosely around Kurt's waist Kurt smiled and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt inhaled deeply. Blaine smelled of gel and cologne.

After a moment the two broke apart and Kurt stepped back. Blaine was blushing a deep red and Kurt could feel his face was the same color. Blaine adjusted his glasses and Kurt watched as Blaine walked to his car. Once Blaine had begun to drive away Kurt went back to his bedroom.

As Kurt lay in bed smiling, he thought of Blaine. His right side felt suspiciously cold and yet again he wanted to return to the hug he shared with Blaine and never let go. When Blaine was around, Kurt felt like a different person. He felt happy. Maybe this is who he truly was, not some rude cheerleader. He had worked so hard to be where he was, though. Kurt thought back to Blaine's laugh from earlier in the evening and how carefree it was. Kurt sighed, rolled onto his side and fell asleep with Blaine's laugh as the soundtrack to his dreams.

* * *

The weekend had gone quickly for Blaine. He was glad for this as it meant he could see Kurt sooner. They had decided to take the weekend off from working on their project to focus on their other studies as well as spend time with their respective friends.

As Blaine walked into English on Monday morning he had his entire focus on not looking at Kurt. Blaine didn't notice the foot sticking out in front of him and next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the ground right in front of Kurt and Quinn. Laughter erupted and Blaine could feel his face get warm. He realized everything was blurry. He reached for his glasses and put them on as he stood up. He glanced at the Cheerios before walking to his seat. Quinn and Santana were laughing furiously. Kurt was also laughing a little, but his eyes showed a different emotion. Sadness? Pain? Embarrassment? Blaine couldn't put a finger on it, but he did notice again that Kurt was joining the girls in their laughter.

Blaine felt hot tears pull at his eyes as he sat in his seat. Of course Blaine knew he and Kurt were not friends. He didn't know why he was so upset about Kurt joining in his friends' joy. It was only natural. Blaine pulled himself together. He looked to Tina's seat, but she was apparently absent. This made Blaine sink lower in his seat. He adjusted his glasses and focused on taking notes on the lecture to give to Tina when she returned.

At lunch that day, Blaine was sitting between Mercedes and Finn. Finn was telling Blaine a story about his football game from the previous Friday when Blaine saw a flash of red walk by. A note landed on his lap. He looked toward the Jocks/Cheerios table, but didn't see Kurt. Blaine frowned down at the note and opened it slowly. The handwriting was messy, as though thrown down passionately and quickly, but it was still familiar. Blaine adjusted his glasses and began to read.

_Blaine,_

_I'm sorry about English. I shouldn't have laughed. It really wasn't funny. Please forgive me. I really don't know why I laughed, or even allowed them to treat you like that. You don't deserve it. I wish my friends would get to know you; you are a really great person. Patient too. I'm rambling now. I'm so, so sorry._

_Kurt_

Blaine reread the note as the bell rang. He shook his head, scrunched the note up in a ball and threw it into the garbage can with the rest of his lunch wrappers.

* * *

**A/N: So I had a bit of trouble deciding whether or not to post this today because I didn't want to be mad at myself in the future if I can only post one chapter per weekend, but I've been inspired to post today so here it is. In the future, there will definitely only be one chapter per weekend though. :) (It's so hard to resist posting though!) Just like last chapter, I don't own Glee or it's characters. (SHAAAAAME) Anyway, please don't forget to review and spread the word! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday evening Blaine answered the front door to a very tired looking Kurt. Without saying a word Blaine stepped aside and allowed Kurt to enter the house. Kurt stepped in and turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm so-"

Blaine held up his hand to stop Kurt. He took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. He really didn't want to deal with this. Why couldn't they just act like they just didn't care about each other? Isn't that what society wanted? What Kurt wanted? This hurt Blaine. He knew he should say something, but was afraid the tears would return.

Blaine watched as Kurt looked at him with confusion as he tried to apologize again.

"Please, listen to me. I'm so sorry. Did you read my note?"

Blaine nodded and turned to the stairs. He led Kurt to his room and the two of them sat on his bed. They opened their notebooks, but Blaine figured it was time he said something. He adjusted his glasses and focused his eyes down to his lap.

"I-I read your note. Though I appreciate the effort, I just don't understand."

Kurt didn't say anything and after a few minutes Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. He saw pain behind Kurt's eyes.

"What don't you understand, Blaine?"

Blaine chewed his lip for a moment, considering whether or not to say what was really on his mind. It's not like they were friends, it wouldn't matter if he sounded rude, right?

"Well, it's just that w-when we are doing the project, you are really nice. When we are at school I just don't know why you can't be the person I see here. N-not being my friend, I get that part of it, but the nice s-side to you. I t-think this is the real you because you s-seem more comfortable like this. I'm s-"

"You don't fucking know me! You can't say who I really am or not! Just because we can't actually be friends because we are in such god damn different groups of friends doesn't mean I can't act civil when we have to work together. Believe me, had we had the choice I wouldn't have chosen this situation. I never would have wanted to be your partner."

"M-me neither."

Blaine watched as tears began to stream down Kurt's face. He was able to hold his own back, with a lot of effort. Blaine knew they wouldn't have chosen the situation, but as time passed he was kind of glad they were assigned together. Kurt was really a good person, if only he could see it.

"K-Kurt…I know you probably won't agree with me, but I really wish you could let more people see the Kurt I see when we are working together. You are a n-nice person. I don't know why you don't let others see that."

Blaine adjusted his glasses and watched Kurt let out a sob. Kurt shook his head, grabbed his things and stalked to the door of Blaine's room. Blaine sat there looking at Kurt, wondering why he paused at the door. Kurt half turned around.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

Kurt stomped out of Blaine's room. Blaine listened as the front door opened and slammed shut. He sat on his bed staring at his notebook and wondered what was going to happen next with Kurt. He finally allowed his tears to spill over, spreading the ink on the paper below him.

Friday at school was horrible for Blaine. He was sure he would get slushied, but it never came. Kurt refused to look at him in class and during lunch when Blaine finally caught Kurt's eye for a moment, Kurt scowled at him. Blaine was worried that he and Kurt had now built a wall that was higher than the one present before they even knew each other. Blaine didn't know where to begin knocking it down.

Friday night Blaine's phone chirped with a text message. Blaine was asleep but he put on his glasses and looked at his alarm clock. 3:16 a.m. He groaned and grabbed his phone. His eyebrows knit together when he saw who it was from. He debated not even opening the text, but decided that would be unnecessarily rude.

**FROM KURT: BLAINEEEEEEEE! I resallh miss SMILING WITH yo. i msis youyr hazelly beaUTIFUL eyeeeeeessss. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo kurrrrrrrt**

Blaine was super confused. He was able to decode the message, but it made no sense. Kurt was probably drunk, but isn't that when you are most honest? Why would Kurt miss smiling at Blaine? Why would he miss Blaine's eyes? How did he remember they were hazel?

It was all too much for Blaine. He shook his head and put his phone on his side table. He would reply to Kurt in the morning when Kurt could actually remember the conversation.

* * *

**FROM BLAINE: I know you probably don't remember, but you texted me last night saying you missed me. I don't really understand, but that's okay. I'm sorry I overstepped the line the other day.**

Kurt smiled as he imagined Blaine adjusting his glasses multiple times while typing this out. Wait, what text message? Kurt read the message he had sent Blaine the night before. Oh, dear. Kurt shrugged and thought about what Blaine said. He had only told Kurt the truth and Kurt wasn't in the mood to hear it. Blaine knew Kurt better than Kurt knew himself. What Blaine didn't know was that he couldn't show who he truly was to anyone if he wanted to keep his spot at the top. Kurt sighed.

**TO BLAINE: Well, I read the text now. Sorry about that. You didn't overstep, I just didn't want to hear it. I'm sorry I overreacted.**

**FROM BLAINE: It's fine. We were both wrong. Put it behind us?**

Kurt smiled. Blaine was such a great and understanding person. Kurt wished he could actually be friends with Blaine. He would have been a great friend.

**TO BLAINE: Agreed. See you in class on Monday.**

On Tuesday evening, the boys sat on Blaine's bed talking about the next chapter of their book. Kurt was happy that things were back to normal. The first hour had been really awkward, but now they were past it. Kurt smiled as Blaine adjusted his glasses.

"S-so Saturday, I won't be able to meet like I thought."

Kurt felt his heart plummet, he couldn't figure out why. He frowned.

"Why not?"

Kurt watched as Blaine looked up with surprise. Kurt just waited for Blaine to respond, he had to have some reason for missing their dat-study session (Kurt had to remind himself sometimes).

"Well, G-glee has a competition. Finn didn't tell you?"

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised.

"No. I didn't even know you guys competed. I thought you just sang after school for fun. Like karaoke style."

Kurt laughed a little as Blaine literally gaped at him.

"N-no. It's like a sport. Only for singers. We have competitions and t-things. Do the Cheerios have competitions, too?"

Kurt's smile faded a little at the mention of the Cheerios.

"Yes. We have been National Champions every year for, like, ever."

Blaine nodded his head. He adjusted his glasses twice before opening his mouth again.

"I-i-is it hard for Finn? Being so, uh, different now that he joined Glee?"

Kurt frowned even further.

"Different how? He seems the same to me."

Kurt watched Blaine blush and look to his knees.

"Well, he used to be like you. Popular and s-stuff. Now he is like me…not p-popular and stuff."

Kurt's mind finally understood what Blaine meant. Did Finn regret joining Glee? Kurt thought for a moment.

"No. It's not hard. He likes you guys and doesn't mind being closer with you than us. He still gets along with us; he just isn't a close part of our group." Kurt shrugged one shoulder.

Blaine nodded and they got back to work on their project.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Blaine found himself blushing a new level of red.

"Blaine, there is no reason to be embarrassed, I'm just curious, have you ever had a crush on someone at school?"

Blaine found himself nodding. Everyone knew that both boys were gay, so there wasn't that hurdle to jump over. It was that Blaine had only recently come to terms with the fact he had begun to get a crush on Kurt. Before Kurt there had been his minor crush on Mike, those abs always made Blaine blush.

"Oh Blaine! Who?!"

Blaine wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes. He would never tell Kurt about his feelings.

"Just-I d-don't want to say. I-I'm embarrassed. What about you?"

"Oh, yes. Plenty of guys. About half the football team, and before Finn was my step-brother I had a major crush on him. Like obsessed status."

Blaine was surprised to hear this. Kurt and Finn? Blaine smiled, but then thought to what else Kurt had said. It made sense. The cheerleaders and the jocks would always be together. Blaine's smile faded a little, he didn't stand a chance. Though he already knew this, it still stung. He tried to think of a way to change the subject, but Kurt was too fast for him.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Blaine looked to his knees and adjusted his glasses. Why this conversation? He shook his head.

"W-what about you?"

Kurt didn't say anything and Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes expecting to see laughter. He only saw kindness.

"No."

* * *

On Wednesday evening Kurt and Blaine were working on their project when Burt came walking down the stairs with an envelope in hand.

"Hi boys, Kurt this just came in the mail for you, thought you might want to open it."

Burt dropped the envelope in Kurt's lap and walked back upstairs. Kurt picked up the envelope and opened it. He screamed out loud and laughed as Blaine jumped at the sudden outburst.

"It's my _Wicked _tickets!"

Kurt watched Blaine relax back into a comfortable sitting position. Blaine smiled and it made Kurt's heart leap.

"T-that's great! What day are you going? I'm going on Friday with Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled; he silently wished his friends would enjoy musical theater even half as much as he did.

"Saturday. I'm going with Carole."

"Your friends don't like theater?"

Kurt watched as Blaine blushed and threw a hand over his mouth. Kurt laughed and Blaine slowly lowered his hand.

"Sorry." Blaine said shyly.

"No, no. It's fine. No they don't, but Carole is a good sport and agreed to go with me."

Kurt watched Blaine nod and adjust his glasses.

"That's great you guys get along so well."

"Yeah, she is a great person."

They settled back into their work but Kurt kept shifting around in his excitement for two things: the arrival of his _Wicked_ tickets and finding someone to talk to about his excitement for the show.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Blaine arrived at Kurt's house and Burt opened the door.

"Hey kid, Kurt is downstairs. He is still amped up from seeing that musical last night with Carole; don't say I didn't warn you."

Blaine laughed.

"Thanks Burt."

As Blaine began to descend the stairs to Kurt's bedroom he heard a beautiful sound. It was Kurt singing 'Defying Gravity'. Blaine stopped on the stairs and closed his eyes. Kurt could really sing. Blaine wished he could convince Kurt to join Glee; they needed a voice like that. Suddenly, the sound stopped and Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his hips.

"Are you coming down or not? Sorry I was singing, I just loved that show last night. I think you're the first to hear me sing. Besides dad, Carole and Finn of course."

Blaine smiled and finished descending the stairs. He looked at Kurt and adjusted his glasses.

"You h-have a great voice." Blaine watched as Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes, "No, really. It was beautiful. That's why my eyes were closed; I was enjoying the sound of you singing that song."

Blaine mentally slapped himself. He knew better than to say things like that.

"Well, thanks. Let's get to work." Kurt said as he sat on his bed.

Blaine sat across from Kurt and began to pull out his notebook when inspiration hit him.

"What did you think of 'For Good'?"

Kurt's eyes widened larger than Blaine had ever seen them. Blaine got a little lost in the ocean before him.

"I absolutely loved it!" Kurt basically screamed at Blaine.

Blaine smiled a little and cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses. He began to sing 'For Good' and watched Kurt's expression turn from surprise to amazement. When it turned to Glinda's part of the song, Kurt began to sing just as Blaine had hoped. Once they finished the song they sat there smiling. Blaine felt his heart beating stronger than he ever had before. He just smiled and looked to his lap again.

"T-that was fun."

* * *

Kurt was absolutely amazed at Blaine's voice. Blaine was the best singer Kurt had ever heard. Okay, that was an exaggeration. He was definitely top five next to Adele, Barbra Streisand, Judy Garland, and Lady Gaga. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah it was, I really like your voice."

Kurt watched Blaine blush and shrug his shoulder.

"T-thanks."

"What other musicals do you like?" Kurt asked and Blaine's head shot up.

This got Blaine going on a rant about a bunch of different musicals. Kurt smiled the whole time. This rant alone was more than Blaine had ever said to Kurt since they began working on the assignment many weeks ago. Once Blaine was done, Kurt talked about his favorite musicals and the boys were glad to find they enjoyed many of the same musicals.

"Okay, but what do you think of the film version of _Rent_, though?" Kurt asked.

"I actually really enjoyed it. Usually I hate when they try to turn amazing musicals into films, but they did a pretty good job with that one. I attribute it to the fact they got a lot of the original Broadway cast members."

"Well, I own it, if you want to watch it?"

Kurt watched as Blaine basically bounced in his seat.

"How mad will you be if I involuntarily burst into song with them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed.

"Not at all, so long as you don't get mad if I do the same."

The boys watched and sang along with _Rent_ and Kurt was surprised at how much he enjoyed the afternoon. It almost felt like he and Blaine were actual friends enjoying a film. Once the film was done Kurt knew they would never settle down enough to work on their project, so he turned on his Showtunes Playlist on his iPod and he and Blaine sang along to the songs until their voices were hoarse. Kurt smiled the whole time.

* * *

That evening as Blaine lay in bed, he couldn't help but smile. That afternoon had been one of the best of his life. He truly enjoyed spending time with Kurt, and for once it seemed like Kurt enjoyed spending time with Blaine. Blaine was so amazed by Kurt's voice. He thought back to while they sang 'I'll Cover You' while they were watching _Rent_ and smiled even bigger. Kurt had taken Angel's part, and Blaine had taken Collins'. Their rendition was perfect in Blaine's mind. He wished Kurt would embrace his talent and try out for Glee or do a musical theater production in his spare time or something. If he had any spare time, that is. All Blaine knew was that he really wanted to hear Kurt sing again. Maybe someday.

Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face, and Kurt singing 'Not the Boy Next Door' filling his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and taking the extra moment to let me know what you think. I don't own Glee or its characters, nor do I own any of the shows/songs I spoke of during the chapter. Keep spreading the word and reviewing! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday evening, Kurt and Blaine sat on Blaine's bed talking. Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed at Kurt's previous statement. There was a moment of comfortable silence when Kurt realized there was something else he didn't know about Blaine.

"What are your plans next year, after we've graduated?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes behind his glasses. Kurt saw the internal struggle flashing in Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I-I got an academic scholarship to Yale. So, I guess I w-will be heading there. Pre-law."

Blaine nodded his head and looked to his knees. Kurt sensed there was more to the story and debated whether or not to ask. He finally decided to, if only to learn a little more about the boy across from him.

"Is that what you really want? What about music? I thought you loved Glee?"

Blaine adjusted his glasses.

"Y-yeah I do. But, pre-law is more useful. I will probably do music in my free time. Maybe play in some restaurants or something. W-what about you?"

Kurt wanted to ask more, but decided to let it go. Blaine obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I am going to NYU to study fashion." Kurt said, beaming.

Blaine looked up in surprise. Kurt's smile faded a bit.

"What? Why are you so surprised?"

Blaine blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I just p-presumed…I don't know what I presumed, but fashion wasn't it. Good for you though." Blaine said.

Kurt sensed that Blaine was holding something back and he narrowed his eyes.

"But…?" Kurt knew he was pushing Blaine, but he wanted Blaine's honest opinion.

"I-h-have you ever considered musical theater at all?" Kurt laughed and Blaine looked to his knees and adjusted his glasses. "Kurt, you are really good. It would be n-neat for you to at least try it."

Kurt shook his head, still laughing.

"I appreciate the support Blaine, but that isn't going to happen. I won't even sing in front of my friends, how am I supposed to sing for strangers?"

Blaine nodded slightly and adjusted his glasses again. Kurt smiled but sensed Blaine wasn't satisfied with Kurt's response.

"You sang for me."

* * *

On Thursday evening as Blaine was practicing his song for his Glee assignment that week, his phone chirped with a text message. Blaine opened the message without looking at who it was from.

**FROM KURT: Blaine! I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! Our damn project is due on Monday, with a presentation, and we still have to finish analyzing the last two chapters! Can you meet this Saturday, like ALL DAY to finish this up?**

Blaine laughed at Kurt's text. Only Kurt would feel the need to capitalize phrases to get his point across. Not even Rachel Berry capitalized phrases.

**TO KURT: Kurt. Calm yourself. Yes I can meet on Saturday. You can come here, say 11 a.m.**

**FROM KURT: Ok. Perfect! WHEW! *Wipes sweat from brow* We can do this!**

Blaine laughed even harder. His laughter faded when he realized that Kurt had said their project was due on Monday. That meant this was their last weekend together. Even though Blaine knew it would eventually come to an end, it was still upsetting. Blaine didn't allow himself to get upset, though. They still had Saturday.

On Saturday morning Blaine opened the door to a frantic looking Kurt. Kurt thrust one of the take-out cups of coffee in his hands to Blaine and stepped inside. Blaine adjusted his glasses and shut the door.

"T-thanks for th-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Let's get working! I'm worried we don't have enough time! Knowing us, we will get distracted, so we need all the time we can get."

Kurt ran up the stairs without waiting for Blaine to respond. Blaine laughed and shook his head, but followed Kurt up the stairs.

They worked for the next six hours on finishing analyzing their book and putting together a presentation on the use of recurring symbolism. Once they were finished, Kurt had visibly relaxed and this made Blaine happy. Kurt had begun to pack up his things when Blaine realized this was their last meeting. Blaine's mind began to race.

"Uh, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and smiled, waiting for Blaine to continue. Blaine searched for something, his eyes landed on his extensive movie collection.

"W-well, you see. I have a lot of movies. W-would you like to watch one? Now t-that we are done with the project, we can enjoy a m-movie without the project weighing on our b-brains."

Blaine blushed heavily and adjusted his glasses. He refused to meet Kurt's gaze in case Kurt said no. It would be bad enough without having to see the laughter in Kurt's eyes at the suggestion.

"Sure! I'd like that. You pick, I need to go to the bathroom."

Blaine was sure he hadn't heard correctly and looked up to see Kurt walk out of his room. Blaine nodded his confirmation that he hadn't heard correctly, until he saw Kurt's bag still on his floor. This made Blaine's heart speed up. He walked to his movie shelves and picked two films up, he would let Kurt decide.

When Kurt returned to Blaine's room he sat on Blaine's bed with his back against Blaine's headboard. Blaine gulped and adjusted his glasses.

"Y-you decide. _When Harry Met Sally_ or _Love Actually_?"

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes light up.

"Two of my personal favorites. Let's go…._When Harry Met Sally_."

Blaine nodded and put the movie in the DVD player. As the movie began, Blaine wondered where he should sit. Next to Kurt on the bed, or in the desk chair? Blaine settled for the bed, it was his bed after all.

Throughout the movie, Blaine could feel Kurt's warmth radiating through his left side. Blaine kept trying to steal glances at Kurt, but Kurt had always been looking to Blaine too. Every time they caught eyes both boys would smile. Every time Blaine saw Kurt's smile it warmed his heart a little. At one point, Kurt had reached up to itch next to his eye and Blaine watched as Kurt lowered his hand between them and let it rest against Blaine's. Blaine's breathing picked up a little, and he could hear Kurt's breathing become a little unsteady. Eventually Blaine decided to try something new. No matter what after Kurt left that day they wouldn't be friends, might as well make the most of it. Blaine turned his hand so it was hooked, palm to palm with Kurt's. He saw Kurt smile and begin to lace their fingers together. As their hands settled together and Kurt would occasionally rub Blaine's knuckles with his thumb, Blaine became even more aware of Kurt. This caused Blaine to begin to sport an uncomfortable hard-on in his pants. He silently hoped Kurt wouldn't notice. He let his mind wander to horrible images to get rid of his hardness before the film ended. Luckily as the ending credits began to roll Blaine had pictured enough vaginas to soften up.

He began to stand to take the film out of his DVD player, when he realized he was still holding Kurt's hand. Blaine blushed and looked up to meet Kurt's gaze, Kurt was blushing too, and smiling back. Blaine's heart literally rolled in its cavity. He slowly eased his hand from Kurt's and walked to the television and turned it off. He heard Kurt picking up his bag and zipping his coat.

"I should probably get going, Blaine. Thanks for letting me hang out and watch the movie."

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. He saw sadness and confusion in Kurt's eyes. But there was something else there, too. It was a cross between kindness and…Blaine couldn't put a finger on it, but if he had to he would have said love. That wasn't it though; Kurt couldn't feel that way about Blaine.

Blaine followed Kurt down the stairs and Kurt surprised Blaine by stopping in front of the door so Blaine couldn't open it. When Kurt turned to face Blaine, he saw tears in Kurt's eyes. Blaine adjusted his glasses and Kurt smiled. Blaine was utterly confused.

"Blaine, I'm going to miss spending time with you. I'm going to miss watching you adjust your glasses all the time. I think it's cute. The time we have spent together has been the most fun I've had in high school. Thank you for allowing me to be me. I will miss you so much."

Tears began to fall down Kurt's cheeks and Blaine felt as though his chest had been hallowed out. He couldn't bring himself to say anything because he knew tears were sure to join those words out of his body.

Kurt leaned forward and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. This time Blaine wasn't slow to react. He held on as tight as he could. Blaine took a deep inhale, attempting to memorize Kurt's scent. Vanilla and lavender. After several long moments, Blaine began to pull away for he couldn't put himself through this anymore. Kurt had one more surprise up his sleeve. As they pulled apart, Blaine felt Kurt push his lips hard to Blaine's cheek. Blaine blushed with his jaw dropped and watched Kurt attempt a smile before he walked out of Blaine's house.

Once Kurt was gone, Blaine allowed the tears to come as he reached up and touched his cheek where Kurt's lips had just been.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of the weekend heartbroken that he had to lose Blaine. Kurt didn't even moisturize Saturday night or Sunday morning. As he lay in bed Sunday night, Kurt was crying while thinking about Blaine. What he couldn't put his finger on was why he was so upset. Sure, he had a minor crush on the kid. Sure, Blaine had made him happier than anyone had in a long time. Sure, Blaine was adorable. Kurt sighed between sobs and realized that he had it worse for Blaine than he had anticipated.

Kurt thought of his friends. They never made him happy. None of them shared any interests with him. Except their strive to be on top of the social ladder. But was that really that important to Kurt now? Blaine wouldn't care if Kurt was on top of the ladder or the dirt below the ladder. Kurt thought of both of his options: be with Blaine, or stay on top. Only one of these options made Kurt smile.

On Monday morning, Kurt raced through the halls until he found what he was looking for. He smiled and walked up to Blaine, who was loading his books into his locker.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine looked up, startled and began to look around them. Kurt was confused, was Blaine afraid to be seen with him?

"K-Kurt, is something wrong? Your friends might see you." Blaine whispered, still looking around as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, here's the thing. I spent the rest of the weekend thinking and I think I have come to terms with something. I think I have started to-"

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Quinn's voice came from behind Kurt.

Kurt knew something like this would happen. He knew he would have to be brave and tell his friends the truth. As Kurt opened his mouth he couldn't believe what he heard coming out.

"Just making sure Blaine brought everything for our project."

Kurt's eyes widened as he finished his statement. What had he done? Blaine nodded slightly and adjusted his glasses. Kurt felt a hand hook on his elbow and he was spun around to face Quinn.

"Let's get to class then, it doesn't take this long to ask a simple question to a dork. Don't want people to see, do we?" Quinn said as she dragged Kurt away from Blaine.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and sent Blaine the biggest apologetic look he could muster. He didn't have time to see Blaine's reaction as he was pulled into their classroom.

"God, I bet you're so happy to be done with the king of the dorks, right Kurt?" Santana snorted behind Kurt as he and Quinn sat down in their seats. Kurt just nodded a bit as he scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

Once Mrs. Collins called their names, Blaine looked to Kurt who smiled and walked to join Blaine in the front of the classroom. They made it through their presentation with ease. As they were combining their papers to staple together and hand in, Kurt slipped a folded piece of paper into Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at the paper and saw his name written on top. He was confused but took it with him back to his seat. He smiled to Tina as she whispered her congratulations to Blaine on their great presentation. Blaine sat down and began to unfold the note. He looked to Kurt before he read it. Kurt's eyes were trained on Blaine, but his head was facing forward at the next group that was presenting. Blaine adjusted his glasses and looked at the paper.

_Blaine,_

_Shit, I just ruined every plan I had when walking into school today. I'm sorry. What I wanted to tell you, before my brain disobeyed my wishes and blurted a snarky comment was that I have come to terms with the fact that I have gained feelings for you. Not, like, friendly feelings. Yes, those too, but more than that. I don't know when it started, but I know I don't want to spend time away from you. I really, really like you and I know it will take work, but I really want to try being US. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I wanted to get my feelings out there._

_XO Kurt_

Blaine felt his jaw literally drop. He blushed, adjusted his glasses and looked to Kurt. Kurt smiled slightly and Blaine returned the smile, a little bigger than he had actually intended to. Blaine watched as Quinn saw the interaction and lean to Kurt and whisper something. Kurt laughed and didn't look at Blaine the rest of class.

As Kurt had said, it would take some work. Meaning it would take Kurt work to break free from his friends. Blaine nodded a little and decided to think it through until lunch.

When Blaine sat down at lunch, he immediately looked to the Jocks/Cheerios table and saw Kurt staring at him. Blaine blushed and pulled out his phone. He took a deep breath, and adjusted his glasses.

**TO KURT: I FEEL THE SAME :) **

Blaine hit send and watched Kurt pick up his phone from the table in front of him. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt's entire face light up.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a smile on his face. He and Blaine had been texting all evening and both had expressed their concerns, but Kurt was confident he had made the right decision. Today was the day he would tell his friends how he felt about Blaine, and he would let the world see who he truly was.

As Kurt walked into the school building he was immediately stopped by Quinn.

"Oh good! Just who I wanted to see. I ha-" Kurt began but immediately stopped as he felt something cold being shoved into his grasp.

"Don't worry, already ahead of you. Eight long weeks without slushying that nerd and it's going to feel great to get him today. Let's go!" Quinn began to charge forward with the other Cheerios in tow.

Kurt's mind was racing. Last time this happened he had done the wrong thing. He couldn't this time.

"Quinn, wait. Let's not. He really isn't-"

"Shut up, Kurt. You will feel better once it's over. You just aren't used to it anymore. You'll get back into the swing of things here." Santana chirped next to him.

As they rounded the last corner, Kurt felt his stomach flip-flop. His mind was racing as to how to stop this. He felt his chest begin to ache as they continued to walk. He saw Blaine standing at his locker smiling to the floor. Kurt shook his head, willing Blaine to look up. Blaine seemed to get the vibe and looked up. Kurt's heart sank and his mind raced faster as he watched Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes turn from happy to confused to hurt as his eyes landed on Kurt.

Kurt's mind was racing so fast that he couldn't form one complete thought. He took a step forward.

"Qui-"

* * *

Blaine saw the group heading towards him. He locked his eyes with Kurt. He saw Kurt say something to Quinn and saw her say something with a laugh back to him. Blaine thought Kurt was making an effort to stop what was about to happen, but the group continued to surge forward. Blaine felt his heart tear in two as he watched Kurt's eyes turn from an obvious internal struggle to a whole new meaning of dead. His eyes were no longer oceans of blue; they were a storm of grey.

Blaine flinched as the cold from the slushies hit his face. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he heard the laughter of the crowd, including Kurt, moving away from him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm posting as much of the story as i can tonight because it has been weighing me down and distracting me from my regular life. I will post another chapter tonight, it will probably be super long and will be the 7 year jump, as we just finished the HS phase of the story. as always please review and spread the word. let me know what y'all think! I don't own glee or its characters. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's at the beginning this time for trigger warnings: gay slurs, some light (in my mind) smut, violence. Please don't think I'm giving up on the story, there is too much going on in my life to continue a week for week thing with this and I can't have it weighing me down. So this is the last story chapter, I will post an epilogue right after this. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the story and gave me kind words and kept me writing. I haven't read this through so I'm sorry for the mistakes, but its late and i'm tired. I love you all and hope you can forgive me for having to whip it out so quickly. I promise it was supposed to be so much more detailed and loved and fully thought out. I know i will grow to regret this, but unfortunately I just don't have time, and time is what is needed for a story like this. i don't own glee. xoxo**

**7 YEARS LATER**

Kurt sighed as he followed Burt into the garage on Monday morning. It was Kurt's first day at Hummel's Tires and Lube. As Kurt put his jacket on the back of his chair and set his coffee on the desk he frowned at the piles of papers spread about the office. No wonder his dad had told Kurt to keep his patience in check. Kurt shook his head and picked up a pile of papers.

Two hours later, Kurt had begun to make a dent on the first stack of papers when the front door swung open. Kurt's third customer. Kurt began to spin his chair around when he caught a strong sniff of cigarettes. He controlled his face as the man, around 25 years old, clad in a leather jacket and heavy boots began to walk forward.

"My fucking bike is still not running right. Something keeps making it fucking stutter. Think you guys could help me out? The last place fucked it up."

Kurt realized he sort of recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

"Yes, sir. We can fix just about anything. Let me get you some paperwork to fill out." Kurt reached under his desk into the box with clipboards and paperwork.

Kurt finally looked up to the man in front of him again. This guy had unzipped his jacket to reveal a skin tight white t-shirt over his skin tight jeans. His face had an eyebrow ring on the left and a lip ring on the right side. His ears had double piercings a piece along with an industrial piercing on the right side. His curly hair stood in all directions after being removed from the helmet in his left hand. His right hand reached out for the clipboard. Kurt began to hand over the clipboard when he met the man's eyes. They were hazel. Kurt's mind realized where he recognized the voice. It couldn't be though. Blaine wore glasses, and gelled his hair, and NEVER swore.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt was absolutely shocked at the man that stood before him.

Kurt watched Blaine look up from the paperwork with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kurt. You probably don't remember, but we did a project together senior year for-"

"English, yeah." Blaine nodded, still frowning as he gazed at Kurt.

Kurt's heart skipped a few beats. Blaine had become really attractive, and his voice had a slight rasp to it, probably from smoking. Blaine was great before, but this Blaine was hot. Kurt felt himself blush and tried to not stare at Blaine.

* * *

Blaine had to refocus his brain on filling out the paperwork about his bike. He began filling it out again but could feel Kurt's gaze on him.

What the hell was Kurt doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in New York or something living the dream? Damn it.

Blaine finished up the paperwork and handed the clipboard over to Kurt. He avoided Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine, it's so-"

"Just call when it's done. My number's on there."

Blaine turned on his boot heel and walked out of the office. He didn't want to try to make polite small talk with Kurt. He didn't want or need Kurt's apologies or his damn small talk. Of course Kurt would only remember that they worked on that damn project together. Not that they almost were each other's first boyfriends.

Blaine had given a lot of thought as to what he would say to Kurt if he ever saw him again. When it actually happened, he just wanted to get away and never talk to him again. He couldn't go through the pain again.

* * *

Kurt was in shock as he handed the paperwork to Burt. Kurt saw Burt eye him and he tried to pull his face together. Burt looked at the paperwork and understanding came over his features.

"Ah, never thought I'd see this kid again. He drives a bike, huh? Would've thought he was a Prius guy or something." Burt chuckled at his comment, but stopped when Kurt didn't join in. "What's eatin' ya, kiddo?"

Kurt shook his head as he tried to find an answer.

"He is so different now. He is unkept, and pierced and he smokes and-"

"You don't know him anymore kiddo. You have no right to judge. I'll bet he was as torn up about your project ending as you were. You guys were good for each other. Too bad you didn't take the opportunity then."

Kurt just nodded his head slightly as the memory of Blaine standing, shaking in the hallway as Kurt and his 'friends' walked away played in his mind.

"I'll work fast on this kiddo, so it doesn't weigh you down too much. He'll be out by the end of the day."

"Thanks."

Kurt walked back to the office and sat at his desk when tears began to spill down his cheeks. Poor Blaine.

* * *

A few hours after leaving the garage, Blaine was sitting in a café quietly singing to himself, and writing the words he was singing into a small journal. He was startled when his phone rang loudly next to his journal. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Blaine?"

Blaine's heart stopped. He knew that voice. He mentally punched himself for having butterflies swarming his stomach.

"Yeah, this is him."

"It's Kurt over at-"

"Yeah, what is it? I don't fucking care how much it will cost just do the damn repairs."

"N-no, I was calling to let you know your bike is finished."

Blaine's eyebrows knit together, that was fast.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be over shortly."

Blaine hung up the phone. He felt slightly guilty for being rude to Kurt, but didn't give it a second thought as the image of Kurt throwing that slushie on his head came flooding into the front of his brain.

Blaine shook his head and gathered up his journal and helmet and left a tip for the waitress who kept his coffee filled as he worked.

Upon arriving at the garage, Blaine stopped for a moment to finish his cigarette before going inside. As he took a drag he heard someone clear their throat next to him. He looked around to see Burt standing there.

"Hey kid, good to see you." Burt held out his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine smiled politely and shook Burt's hand. He took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out on the ground.

"Thanks for fixing my bike so fast. I didn't know it'd be done so quickly, you guys are usually packed."

Burt nodded his head and looked as though he were considering something.

"Friends get priority around here. Even though you and Kurt fell through, you always stuck out as a good kid to me, so I give you priority."

Blaine was shocked that Burt had thought so highly of him. He just nodded and opened the office door to get his keys back and pay for the work.

Blaine stopped midstep as he looked at Kurt again. He was more beautiful than Blaine remembered. Blaine shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and walked forward.

"How much?"

Kurt handed Blaine his invoice as Blaine handed over his credit card, careful not to actually touch Kurt at all.

Once Blaine had signed for the work he waited with his hand out for his keys.

"Blaine, it really is good to see you." Kurt said as he walked to the corkboard where the keys of the cars waiting to be worked on were hanging.

Blaine didn't say anything as he snatched his keys from Kurt's grasp and walked out of the office.

* * *

Kurt didn't understand why Blaine wouldn't just say anything to him at all. Kurt spent the following two weeks dressing to the nines every day in hopes of seeing Blaine again. One day as Kurt was walking into a diner for lunch, he spotted a curly head of hair hung over a journal where a hand was writing fast. Kurt smiled. At last he had found Blaine again. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting and cleared his throat. He watched Blaine's head snap up and saw the pain in Blaine's eyes as they narrowed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Blaine snapped at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath, reminding himself he deserved every bit of this treatment.

"I want to talk. May I sit down?"

Kurt watched the internal struggle in Blaine's eyes. Blaine finally slapped his journal shut and nodded his head slightly. Kurt smiled and sat down. The waitress came over and Kurt was suddenly not hungry so he just ordered a coffee. He looked to Blaine again. He gestured his hand to Blaine's journal.

"What are you working on?"

"Songs."

Kurt smiled even wider. Good for Blaine.

"I'm glad to hear you are working on music, you were so talented. How have you been since…well since high school?" Kurt said as his coffee was set in front of him.

"Fine."

Kurt frowned a little. There was bitterness in Blaine's voice. Kurt readjusted his features into a bright smile, reminding himself to stay strong.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to talk-"

"Put your fucking smile away Kurt. You hurt me. You have no damn right to smile at me." Blaine snapped as he gathered his belongings and walked out of the diner.

Kurt frowned at his coffee. At least Blaine had allowed Kurt to sit down. It was a start. Kurt pulled out his phone and silently hoped Blaine's number hadn't changed.

* * *

The second Blaine stepped outside he lit a cigarette. He frowned at his phone as it began to ring in his pocket. He battled his tight jeans as he pried his phone from his pocket. Kurt's number hadn't changed.

"What?" Blaine answered his phone.

"Blaine. Please let's get drinks tomorrow night. I really want to talk with you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He debated for a moment.

"Fine. Where?"

As soon as he hung up the phone, Blaine had an immediate feeling of doubt set in. Too late to back out. As much as Blaine had changed, the one thing that didn't was that he never backed out on anyone.

* * *

As Kurt walked up to the entrance of the bar, he saw Blaine standing outside taking a drag from a cigarette. They made eye contact and Blaine put out his cigarette and walked inside without a word to Kurt. Kurt sighed and followed him inside.

Kurt found Blaine standing at the bar. Blaine turned as Kurt walked up and Kurt was surprised to find a beer being slid into his hand. Blaine walked past him and took a seat at a table. Kurt smiled and sat across from Blaine. As Kurt sat he looked into Blaine's eyes and saw the pain and confusion. Kurt felt sad for the boy. He had been through so much because of Kurt.

"Thanks for the beer."

"It's nothing. What did you want to talk about so badly?"

Kurt flinched. He looked at the coaster he had set his bottle on and traced his finger around it. He felt Blaine's gaze on him. Kurt laughed a little at how opposite they were compared to high school. He looked up to see that Blaine's eyes had narrowed and he was chewing slightly on his lip ring. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well, I-I…" Kurt wanted to apologize so bad, but couldn't form the words. "What happened to you?"

* * *

Blaine felt as though he had been shot in the chest. He fixed his eyes on Kurt's bright blue eyes.

"If people were going to hate me anyway, might as well give them a reason to."

Blaine shrugged and raised an eyebrow, daring Kurt to make a comment to that. He saw Kurt's gaze get even sadder.

"What do you mean, Blaine?"

"After high school, I got in some trouble and I got out of jail about a year ago. I now play music to pay my bills. What more do you want?"

Kurt looked shocked. "What kind of trouble?"

Blaine sighed, he had expected that question.

"Well, as you certainly know, I spent the rest of my senior year as a moving slushie target. And after you ripped out my heart once we finally declared how we felt about each other, I didn't trust anyone. I was angry. I finally came to realize it must have been the fact that I looked like a fucking grandpa and was too smart for my own damn good. So I changed shit up. I gave up my Yale scholarship. Then I lost my glasses and the gel. I grabbed some new clothes, with the help of some new friends from what some might call the wrong side of the block. I got all my piercings, and my motorcycle. I began to smoke and drink a lot. I stood up to anyone who chose to say anything rude to me or my friends. Through it all I stayed numb, hoping to find what I was missing. I never found it. I ended up in jail after I fucked some guy up who called me and this guy I was on a date with faggots. He happened to be some fancy fucking lawyer. I got five years in jail. I chose not to get out early. Here I am."

* * *

Kurt had felt sick. Poor Blaine. He had made a mess of his life and it was all Kurt's fault. Kurt cursed himself as a tear made its way down Kurt's cheek. Blaine saw it.

"What the fuck are you crying about?"

Kurt wiped away the tear.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I really did have feelings for you. I'm sorry I messed you up so bad. My friends never would have understood."

"Neither did I. Not why you let your stupid friends dictate your damn life. I bet you aren't even friends with any of them anymore are you?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Didn't think so."

Kurt watched Blaine shake his head, down the rest of his beer and walk out of the bar. Kurt hadn't realized how much the truth would hurt.

* * *

Blaine knew he had been awful to Kurt. He decided he should probably make it up to him. Blaine stalked into the garage a week later to a very surprised looking Kurt.

"Hi, Blaine, something wrong wi-"

"No Kurt. I want to ask you to dinner. Tonight."

Blaine watched Kurt smile and it warmed his heart a little.

"Yes, that sounds good. I get off at five. Can I pick you up?"

Blaine nodded and wrote down his address and handed the paper to Kurt.

"Pick somewhere to eat. I don't really have a preference."

Blaine walked out with a sigh.

* * *

That evening, Kurt pulled into the dingiest looking apartment complex he had ever seen. He saw Blaine sitting outside a door taking a drag from a cigarette. Blaine got in the car a moment later.

"Where we off to?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking Italian food, there is a great place just outside of town I've be-"

"Too far. Pick somewhere else." Blaine said forcefully.

"W-what?" Kurt's eyebrows knit together.

Blaine sighed and lifted his leg. He had sneakers on, which was new. But this also revealed a bulge beneath the tight jeans. Blaine began to roll up his pant leg. This revealed a metal device wrapped around Blaine's ankle.

"Even though I spent my entire term in jail, I still get this. Lucky me. I get it off soon though."

Kurt nodded a little and decided not to comment on the device.

"Okay, Breadstix?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt's heart leapt.

"That's fine."

They sat down at dinner and made small talk until their dinner arrived.

"So I told you my story, what's yours? What happened to New York?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. He had hoped this wouldn't come up.

"New York was good. I made it through school and began to design on my own. I began to team up with people I had met at school who were very talented. Little did I know they would steal all of my designs and run to the big labels and make tons of money off of them. They left me completely broke and they stripped me of my drive. So, after a couple of months wandering around the city seeing Broadway shows here and there, trying to find myself, I came home."

"Did you audition for any shows?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He didn't realize Blaine would remember their mutual love for Broadway.

"No, no. I'm not a good singer. Or actor for that matter."

"Yes you are. You sang beautifully that day we sang showtunes and you acted all the way through high school. That's got to be saying something." Blaine shrugged and took another bite of pasta.

Kurt nodded and looked down to his plate.

The next day, Kurt was shopping for a new sweater when he saw a beautiful head of blonde hair. He peeked around the rack of clothes he was looking at to see the owner of the hair, hoping to make a new friend. What he saw was Quinn.

"Kurt?" Quinn squealed at him.

The two chattered for a long time and decided to meet up for coffee later in the week.

* * *

On Wednesday, Blaine picked Kurt up for dinner and laughed at Kurt's fear of his motorcycle. They made it through dinner with good conversation and even a few laughs. Blaine then took Kurt out to the lookout, which was barely inside his monitor's radius, but he decided to push it anyway. As they laid on the ground looking at the stars, Blaine felt his heart being pulled to Kurt. He reached out his hand and found Kurt's, as he wound his fingers with Kurt's he looked over to meet Kurt's gaze. They both smiled. As they turned their gazes back to the stars, Blaine couldn't help but feel a nagging sense that this wouldn't last and Kurt would leave him soon.

* * *

Friday at coffee, Kurt told Quinn all about Blaine. Quinn smiled through the whole thing and even congratulated Kurt.

"Thanks, it's about time. We even liked each other in high school. Timing was never right though." Kurt shrugged.

Quinn nodded. "Be careful. He might leave you just as a revenge for playing him the way you did during that English project. I saw the way you looked at each other. I just was worried about losing your friendship."

Kurt hadn't even thought about that possibility. What if Blaine played him the way Kurt played Blaine in high school?

Kurt invited Blaine to a karaoke bar that evening. As they sat at their table Kurt was laughing as the people were walking off stage after a horrendous duet of 'I've Had the Time of my Life'.

"Kurt Hummel!" the announcer rang out.

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine. Blaine laughed.

"Surprise!"

* * *

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt belted out "Genie in a Bottle". Even though Kurt was clearly making fun of the situation, it didn't change the fact that his voice was amazing. Once Kurt sat back down Blaine couldn't hold it any longer.

"You were amazing. I can listen to you sing all day."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled.

After another drink, the two boys walked to Blaine's bike and rode to Kurt's apartment. The entire way there, Blaine was hyperaware of the fact that Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around his torso.

Upon arriving at Kurt's apartment, Blaine walked Kurt to the front door. Kurt turned to Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine inhaled deeply. He smiled. Vanilla and Jasmine.

* * *

As Kurt held tightly onto Blaine, he inhaled deeply. The scent of gel was replaced with cigarettes, but Blaine still used the same cologne. This made Kurt smile.

Kurt began to pull back, but he felt Blaine's arms stay tight around his waist. He leaned his head back and met Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled and Kurt looked to Blaine's full lips. He smiled and leaned in, connecting his lips with Blaine's.

Seven years of pent up passion flowed through Kurt and he pressed himself close to Blaine. He felt Blaine's tongue tracing his lip, asking permission. Kurt opened his mouth and granted permission. The two boys stood there, tongues dancing for a few minutes.

Kurt finally pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. He caught Blaine's eyes and smiled. Blaine smiled back and removed his arms from Kurt's torso.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Blaine walked away before Kurt could say anything.

* * *

A month later Blaine found himself taking Kurt to dinner, smiling. They were driving out of the city to the Italian place Kurt had suggested on their first date.

"Wait, Blaine, where are we going? What about your monitor?"

Blaine held up his ankle to reveal nothing there.

"Got it removed this morning."

The boys had a wonderful dinner, until dessert arrived.

Blaine got really tense, looking over Kurt's shoulder. He saw one of the guys who would regularly fight Blaine before his stint in jail. The man caught Blaine's eye and smiled snarkily.

"Shut the fuck up. Is that you faggot? Did you get a new fuck buddy to parade around? Does this one get hot and bothered when you fight too?"

Kurt visibly tensed in his chair. Blaine shook his head at Kurt, trying to signal not to let it get to him. Blaine signaled for the waiter to get their check.

The boys rode in silence to Kurt's apartment. Once they got back, Kurt led Blaine inside.

"Who was that?"

Blaine sighed.

"Just a dumbass who used to get a rise out of me. Please don't worry about it."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine.

* * *

Two nights later, Kurt and Blaine were exiting a movie theater when the same guy and another man made more remarks at them.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said when they were safely in the car.

"What for? It's not your fault they are assholes."

"It's my fault they hang around. They know they piss me the fuck off."

Kurt shook his head and held Blaine's hand.

Once they got back to Blaine's apartment, Kurt found himself being pulled into Blaine's apartment, attached at the lips.

Once the door was shut, Kurt melted into Blaine. Blaine pushed Kurt into the wall and Kurt could feel that Blaine was beginning to get hard through those skin tight jeans. This made Kurt's body respond. They had fooled around a little before, hand jobs, blow jobs, even fingering each other, but Kurt needed more.

Blaine led Kurt to the bedroom and laid them down on the bed. Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's shirt and Kurt ripped Blaine's t-shirt over his head. Once their shirts were removed, they laid flush together, kissing deeply. Kurt felt Blaine's hands make their way into the back of Kurt's jeans and grasping Kurt's butt cheeks. Kurt's hips jolted forward and rutted his hardness against Blaine's through their jeans. Kurt sighed into Blaine's lips and began to work the button and zipper of Blaine's jeans. Once Kurt had undone Blaine's jeans he sat up and began pulling down Blaine's jeans and underwear all at once. He looked at Blaine's hard, thick cock, waiting for Kurt to enjoy. Kurt smiled once he had fully removed Blaine's pants and placed a kiss on each of Blaine's hip bones. He felt Blaine working the buttons on his pants and allowed Blaine to roll them over and remove Kurt's pants. Kurt moaned as Blaine wrapped his mouth around Kurt's cock. Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's curls as Blaine began to suck as his head bobbed up and down.

After a few minutes Blaine removed his mouth and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled and rolled them over. He began to suck Blaine's cock and simultaneously reached for the lube. He lubed up his fingers and reached around Blaine and slowly began to push his finger in. Blaine's hips involuntarily whipped forward. Kurt hummed a little as Blaine's head hit the back of his throat.

Once Blaine was fully stretched, Kurt looked to Blaine who smiled and nodded. Kurt smiled and lined himself with Blaine's entrance. He lubed himself up and began to push in. Both boys moaned. Blaine at the full feeling, Kurt at the pressure around his cock. It was delicious for both. Once Kurt had been fully enveloped, he waited a few seconds, once he received the nod he began to move. He hit Blaine's prostate on the first thrust. Kurt smiled when Blaine moaned louder than Kurt had ever heard before.

Kurt kept thrusting in the same spot for several minutes when Blaine shouted Kurt's name as he came. Kurt was not far behind, shouting Blaine's name. Once Kurt pulled out, they laid next to each other smiling big, dopey smiles. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Two months later, Kurt and Blaine were walking down the street after seeing a concert. They were smiling at each other with big genuine smiles. They hugged Quinn, Santana, Finn and Rachel goodbye. They were happy to get their friends together.

As they continued down the street, Blaine's eye caught on three men huddled together at the end of the street. Blaine recognized their posture and looked them up and down for what they surely would be hiding.

As Kurt and Blaine approached the men while walking to their car Blaine got more nervous.

"Hello, faggots." One of the men said.

Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way as he saw the glint of the crowbar. It caught Blaine's eyebrow ring as it hit. Blaine screamed, but heard Kurt scream as he heard a _ding_ that resembled metal on skin. As Blaine looked toward Kurt the crowbar from his attacker hit again on his ear, and again on his ribs, and again on his knees, and again on his head, and again across his nose. As Blaine's world was spinning he heard Kurt screaming and more _dings_ ringing through the air. Suddenly everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine walked with Quinn, Rachel and Finn. He was staring at the flowers in his hand, hoping they were enough for a situation like this.

After the attack, Blaine had been in a coma for three weeks. Kurt for two months.

Blaine had cleaned himself up; he wasn't fully back to nerd stage, but no more piercings and a cleaner language. Blaine knew Kurt would have liked this happy medium version of Blaine from the get go. But things don't always go as planned, do they?

As all four friends walked into the room, Blaine sat down and couldn't help but be taken over by tears.

It was Kurt's opening night on Broadway. Blaine was so proud. He loved Kurt so much. They would be getting married in two months. Blaine never would have imagined his life turning out like it had, and he was glad he made it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own glee. i love you all, thanks for the support and I'm sorry for the abrupt finish. xoxo**


	9. Please Read, It Explains it All

**A/F/N (Author's Friend's Note): Hello friends, my name is Alyssa, I am a friend of Lindsay's (or as you knew her gurlfan1). As she mentioned at the beginning of chapter 7 she had to finish the story abruptly because she didn't have time...what she didn't tell you is how true that really was. She died three days after writing that chapter from her battle with cancer. She left me with her log in information to make sure to tell everyone how much she appreciated your support (I will write her note to you at the end of this). I felt the need to tell you the truth and fulfill her wishes as soon as I could keep it together long enough to write you guys this note. She was so passionate about any creative outlet she persued and this was her biggest most passionate project. I have seen the outline for the entire story in great detail and it really did look great. You guys only saw a snippet with the chapter she produced explaining what happened 7 years later. I wish she had time to write the full story, it looked really great. I want to thank those who took the time to support her, she felt the love and it made her so happy, which made us around her happy to see as well. She smiled everytime someone sent her a review, or subscribed or PM'd her. Thank you. Here is what Linds wanted to tell you guys:**

To those who read my story and shares my passion for klaine and/or my passion for coming up with great stories and sharing them with the world, thank you for sharing your love. Keep up with the great stories you produce and keep sharing your love with the authors who produce other stories. Those who showed me kindness, I will be forever grateful to you. Every email i got saying I got a new review and/or follower and/or favorite made my day. Things have been rough recently, but sharing this story and my passion with you guys made things great. Thank you and remember to keep doing what you love, don't let people tell you that you can't. xoxo


End file.
